Beauty and the Hedgehog
by Kimball20
Summary: A Beauty and the Beast parody for my friend. It's a Shadow/OC fanfic
1. Once Upon a Time

Hi everyone! This is a fanfiction request from my friend SisterofthePharoh (sorry I can't spell). She wanted me to do a Beauty and the Beast parody with the Sonic X characters in it. I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the Sonic characters. I also don't own Disney, if I did however there would be no teeney-bopper crap and most of the movies I come out with would be something along the lines of Return to Oz (good movie btw).

Ch.1: Once Upon a Time:

Once upon a time, in a castle high on a hill, there lived a Hedgehog Prince **(Shadow)**. Even though he had everything his heart would ever want, he was spoiled, selfish, and unkind **(okay at this moment, Shadow is giving me a death glare).**

One night, as the snow was coming down, an old woman came to the castle. In return for shelter from the cold, she offered him a rose.

But the Prince rejected her gift and told her to leave, for he thought she was rather ugly. The woman warned him not to judge others by their appearances for true beauty was inside of a person.

And when he rejected her again, her ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart.

Because of this, she turned him into a hideous beast and put a curse to not only on the Prince, but to anyone who lived in the castle. **(Author's note: Okay before I go any further, basically picture Shadow's beast form like in Sonic Unleashed but instead of Sonic it's Shadow)**.

Ashamed by his appearance, the beast isolated himself inside the castle. The only was he can see the outside world was through a magic mirror. The rose she offered him happened to be an enchanted one, which would bloom on his 21st birthday.

If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken.

If not, however, he would spend the rest of his life as a beast.

As time went by, he became depressed and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

The beast was not the only one that had trouble in his life. There was a rich family that had six children. During the same winter, the parents and four of the children became very ill. The servants prevented the other two children, who went by the names of Marco and Chloe, from getting sick.

Two days however, the parents and the four children have died. Chloe and Marco had no living relatives and the servants could no longer take care of them. Marco and Chloe were forced out of their home with a wagon full of their belongings.

But luck struck them as they traveled on their horse drawn wagon. In a town full of commoners, they found a cottage perfect for two people. It was abandoned and they decided to fix it up.

Even though the inside of the house looked cheerful enough to live in, it felt empty without their family. Every night, Chloe would cry herself to sleep and most of the time, Marco would comfort her.

To fill the emptiness inside of her, Marco got her into reading and art. Chloe enjoyed both of them very much.

Years have passed. Chloe grew up to be beautiful. Her fuchsia-colored fur made her look elegant and gorgeous, just like her mother.

One day, she decided to go to town to drop off a book she finished reading.

"I'll be in the basement if you need me," Marco said.

"All right." Chloe responded.

Chloe opened the door as she heard the rooster doing it's morning call. She left her cottage and proceeded into town. She began to sing:

_Little town, it's a quiet village._

_Every day, like the one before._

_Little town, full of little people._

_Waking up to say…_

As she sang this, various citizens popped up everywhere to get hello. She continued her singing:

_There goes the baker with his tray like always._

_The same old bread and rolls to sell._

_Every morning just the same_

_Since the morning that we came._

_To this poor provincial town._

The baker came by as he was placing the tray on the windowsill of his shop.

"Good morning, Chloe," the baker said. The baker was a fat orange hedgehog.

"Good morning sir," Chloe greeted.

"What's your plans for today?" the baker asked.

"I'm going to the bookshop," Chloe said "I've finished a wonderful story. About a mermaid who.."

"That's nice," the baker said, ignoring what she said "I need those baguettes, Marie! Now!"

Chloe just left the baker to do his business as he had no interest in what she had to say. The townspeople began to gossip about her, again.

_Look there she goes._

_The girl is strange, no question._

_Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_

_Never part of any crowd._

'_Cause her head's up on some cloud._

_No denying she's a funny girl, that Chloe._

Chloe hopped onto the back of the nearest carriage for an easier way to get to the bookshop. She heard more people talking as she was riding.

"_Bonjour_," a green rabbit greeted.

_"Good day,"_ a pink rabbit responed,

"_How is your family?" _the green rabbit asked.

_ "Bonjour,"_ a busty yellow hedgehog said to a seller.

"_Good day,"_ a light blue fox said.

_"How is your wife?" _the busty yellow hedgehog asked before the fox's warthog wife hit him with a rolling pin.

_ "I need…six eggs!" _a red bunny mother with a couple of children around her screamed.

_"That's too expensive!" _a fat, green cat said.

_"There must be more than this provincial life!" Chloe sang._

Chloe hopped off of the carriage and walked into the bookstore, which was owned by a white goat.

"Good morning," Chloe greeted "I've come to return the book I borrowed from you."

"You finished it already?" the bookshop owner said in shock.

"Sorry," Chloe said, climbing on the ladder "I couldn't put it down. You got anything new?"

"Sorry Chloe." The bookshop owner responded "Not recently."

"That's okay," she said.

She looked through the books until she picked up a dark blue, tattered one.

"This one?" the owner asked "But you read this twice."

"But I love it," Chloe said.

"If you like it all that much, it's yours." the owner kindly said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I insisted."

"Thank you."

She heard more of the townspeople gossiping about her.

_Look there she goes the girl is so peculiar._

_I wonder if she's feeling well._

_With a dreamy, far-off look._

_And her nose stuck in a book._

_What a puzzle to the rest of us is Chloe._

Chloe sat down on the town fountain, surrounded by sheep. Apparently these were the only people (even though they couldn't talk) that wouldn't say mean things about her.

_Oh…isn't this amazing?_

_It's my favorite part because… you'll see._

_Here's where she meets Prince Charming._

_But she won't discover that it's him_

_Till chapter three._

As she walked through the town, she heard more gossip.

_Now it's no wonder that her name means "beauty",_

_Her looks have got no parallel. _**(Author's Note: This gossiper is a moron)**

_But behind that fair façade._

_I'm afraid she's rather odd_

_Very different from the rest of us._

_She's nothing like the rest of us._

_Yes, different from the rest the us is Chloe._

A gunshot was heard. A dead bird falls to the ground and then put into a sack by a red monkey named Twit.

He ran over to a tall, green hedgehog with a musket (**Scourge). **Men wanted to be like him and women wanted to marry him. But Scourge only had one woman on his mind and that was Chloe. He wanted her to be his wife.

"Twit," Scourge said "One day, I'm going to marry Chloe."

"Are you sure about that?" Twit asked "Because any woman would be lucky to have you."

"She's the only one woman I'm gonna marry. Nobody is as perfect as her." he responded.

_Right from the moment when I met her saw her._

_I said she's gorgeous and I fell._

_Here in town there's only she_

_Who is beautiful as me._

_So I'm making plans to woo and marry Chloe._

Scourge began to follow Chloe. He passed by three women in peach, yellow, and green dresses **(Amy).** They began to sing:

_Look there he goes!_

_Isn't he dreamy?_

_Monsieur Scourge._

_Oh, he's so cute!_

_Be still my heart!_

_I'm hardly breathing!_

_He's such a tall, dark, strong, and handsome brute!_

Scourge had to pass by various villagers to get to Chloe. But he was having a hard time. He heard Chloe sing:

_There must be more than this provincial life._

Scourge announced to the whole town by saying "_Just watch I'm going to make Chloe my wife!"_

The townspeople began to gossip once more and Scourge was having a hard time seeing Chloe, where to the point where he had to climb onto the roofs of people's houses.

_Look there she goes…that girl is strange but special._

_A most peculiar mademoiselle._

_It's a pity and a sin._

_She doesn't quite fit in._

'_Cause she really is a funny girl._

_A beauty but a funny girl._

_She really is a funny girl…that Chloe!_

Chloe turned around to see if people were still talking about her, but the townspeople went about their business. Chloe just went back to her reading.

So guys, what do you think of it so far? I know it's a lot like the Disney version, but I'll improve in ch.2. Okay? Please review! No flames please.


	2. Marco Discovers the Castle

Hi guys. Here's chapter 2 of Beauty and the Hedgehog. Enjoy! Again, I don't own anything.

Chapter 2: Marco discovers the Castle:

Scourge found Chloe finally and jumped down in front of her. He walked towards her direction.

_He's attempting to flirt with me…again, Chloe thought._

"Reading those books again?" Scourge asked "Why read when you can spend your time being my future wife?"

"Because I want to be able to think than become a brainless slave to a man," Chloe responded.

"The whole town is gossiping about you," Scourge said "The woman all agree that you should find a man, like me."

Chloe saw the triplets sigh in admiration.

_"Why don't you have your three admirers be your wives?"_ Chloe thought. Those three were the dumbest of them all.

"It was nice to see you again, I think," Chloe said "But I have to go back to my older brother, Marco."

Twit had caught up with Scourge with his musket and latest killings.

"You mean that oddball?" Twit said. With that, Scourge and Twit laughed.

"Don't you dare talk about my brother that way!" Chloe said.

"Yeah," Scourge said to Twit "Don't talk about her brother that way."

"You were doing it too!" Twit said.

"He's not an oddball," Chloe said "He's a hard worker, unlike you who spends all their time hunting and flirting."

With that, she stomped away. Scourge and Twit were still laughing.

Chloe stomped toward the cottage. She opened the door, entered inside, and slammed the door loudly. Her older brother Marco heard her.

"Is everything all right, Chloe?" Marco asked.

Chloe sighed. "Marco," Chloe said "While I was in town today, people kept gossiping about me."

"Don't try to worry about them," Marco said "Most of them don't know how to respect others."

"And Scourge thinks my place in life is in the house, cooking, cleaning, and taking care of his children."

"Scourge on the other hand" Marco said "is a pig." Chloe laughed at this.

A knock was at the door. Marco opened it to find a yellow rabbit, holding a piece of parchment with a red ribbon tied on it.

"A message for you from the pier," the rabbit said, handing the parchment to Marco and then leaving.

Marco shut the door after thanking the messenger. He opened the letter and read it.

"What does it say?" she asked.

"According to this," he said "since I'm 21, we received some of the money Mom and Dad had left before they died."

Chloe's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it.

"I'm off to get our fortune," he said getting ready for the trip, wasting no time.

Before he left, he asked Chloe if he wanted to get her anything. Now I must tell you that most women would want nice clothes, shoes, perfume, jewelry, or fancy chocolates.

Instead, Chloe asked for a rose. She asked for a rose because none ever grew where they lived at as they were a rarity.

Marco thought this was odd at first, but he'll respect her wish. He took the horse Phillipe and rode off to the pier.

But when he came to the pier, the fortune had been taken by lawmen, saying it was to pay for taxes over the years. Marco became poor as before.

While riding back sadly, there were two different directions. The horse tried to go into the flat route, but Marco lead the horse to the other one which was rough to go through.

"Where did you lead us, Phillipe?" Marco asked.

Marco heard a noise in the air. It was wolves howling. The wolves saw Marco and the horse and chased them. As they were being chased, Marco fell off the horse and landed on the ground. The horse was out of sight when he got up. He had to get away from the wolves.

As he was running, he tripped on a tree bark, fell down two feet and found himself in front of the castle.

Marco knew someone had to be home. But the gate was open. He didn't want the wolves getting him. So he opened the gate, entered inside, and closed the gate before the wolves bit him.

When he turned around, he saw the castle in front of him. He walked through the walkway and as he got closer, he saw rosebushes in front of the castle.

"I have to at least keep this promise," Marco said, remembering his sister.

He opened his knapsack and pulled out a knife. Marco took the knife and cut the first beautiful rose he saw. He placed the rose in the hole on his jacket. He put the knife back in the knapsack and closed it.

It began to rain. Marco opened up to the doors and knocked on it. But the door was opened. He entered inside.

Inside the castle was dark, but rather lovely. It seemed so empty…or so he thought.

"Hello?" Marco said "Hello?"

Not too far from Marco, on a table, were a clock **(Sonic) **and a candelabra **(Knuckles)**. They were whispering to each other.

"Is someone there?" Marco said.

"Don't say a single word or he'll know," Sonic said.

"You see," Marco said out loud "I was on a journey for a fortune, but it was taken by the taxpayers. I've lost my horse, been chased by wolves, and I need a place to stay for the night."

Knuckles began to feel some sympathy for Marco.

"Come on Sonic," Knuckles said to Sonic "Don't be such a heartless jerk."

"Quiet you idiot!" Sonic whispered, covering Knuckles's mouth with his hands.

Now being a candelabra has an advantage. If someone's hands were on your mouth, you can burn them off of you. Knuckles happened to put his candle hand on Sonic's hands until Sonic yelped in pain.

"Of course you can crash here for tonight," Knuckles said.

"Who said that?" Marco said.

Marco picked up the candelabra to see who said it.

"Over here," Knuckles said.

Marco turned the opposite direction.

"Where?" he asked.

Marco felt cold metal banging on his forehead. He pulled down the candelabra to his eye level.

"'Ello!" Knuckles said.

Marco was so shocked that he dropped Knuckles on the ground. Knuckles groaned in pain.

"You see Knuckles," Sonic said "I told you to keep your mouth shut."

Marco began to sneeze.

"Come on," Knuckles said "We'll bring you to the fire so you can warm up."

"No Knuckles," Sonic said "It's a bad idea."

Sonic saw Marco sitting down in a armchair. "Oh no," Sonic said "Not the master's chair."

A cart came rolling by. On the top of the cart was a teapot **(Cream's mom) **and a teacup **(Cream)**.

"Would you like some tea to warm you up?" the teapot said.

"Yes, please," Marco responded.

The teapot poured some tea into the teacup. Marco lifted the teacup and began to drink.

"It tickles," Cream said.

Marco stopped drinking and looked at the teacup. He loved the fact that everything was alive.

But the smiles didn't last long as the sound of doors opening loudly interrupted. The room began to grow dark.

"Uh oh!" Cream said, hiding behind her mom.

Marco didn't know what was happening. He turned to his right to find nothing. But when he turned to his left, he saw the Beast.

"WHO ARE YOU?" the Beast demanded "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Uh master," Knuckles said nervously, "The guy was rather cold and having some bad luck and we were on…"

But the Beast roared at Knuckles.

Sonic was hiding under the rug. "Master," Sonic said "I warned Knuckles not to bring him in, but he didn't listen."

"Shut up, you butt kisser," Knuckles whispered to Sonic.

The Beast roared at both of them, silencing them in fear. The Beast looked at Marco's jacket and saw the rose.

"DID YOU PICK THAT ROSE FROM THE ROSEBUSHES IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE?" the Beast yelled.

"I'm sorry," Marco said "Please forg…"

"YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!"

"I don't mean to intrude…"

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?"

"Nothing." Marco said.

"YOU CAME TO STARE AT THE BEAST, DIDN'T YOU?"

"No please," Marco said "I only needed a place to stay for the night."

"I'LL GIVE YOU A PLACE TO STAY" the Beast growled.

The Beast carried Marco out of the room by the labels of his jacket.

"No please no!" Marco pleaded.

The Beast shut the doors and only the servants knew what would happen.

**Okay guys. Just to let you know, it might take me a while to write ch.3 as I'm in the middle of writing other fanfictions. Any of my chapter stories I have to sink with the others, which means the only chapter fanfics I'm working on are chapters 2 of Love in NYC (my James and the Giant Peach fanfic) and What Have I Done? (my He-man fanfic). But I will do some one-shot fanfics (these are my fanfics that only take one chapter). And just to say, I'm making references to both the Disney version and the original faerie tale version (the rosebush for example). Please read and review.**


	3. Chloe Meets the Beast

**Hi guys. The reason why it took me so long was because while I was writing this chapter after finishing Ch.2 (in July), my nephew had died and I had gone through a bad depression that affected my writing. But now I'm writing again. Here's ch.3 Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Chloe meets the Beast:

Scourge and Twit were looking at Chloe's cottage through the bushes.

"Chloe's going to be surprised, right Scourge?" Twit said.

"That's right Twit," Scourge responded "This is her lucky day."

Scourge emerged from the bushes. He was dressed in the fanciest attire you can think of. The setting Scourge set up was a wedding. The priest, baker, a couple of Scourge's followers, and even the three Amy's were there.

"Before I propose to Chloe," Scourge said "I like to thank you all for coming to my wedding."

Scourge walked up to the cottage and knocked on the door.

Chloe was working on a painting when she heard a knock at the door. She walked up to the door to find Scourge on the other side. She actually vomited a little bit in her mouth, but she swallowed it.

But she opened the door. Scourge barged in.

"Scourge," she said "What are you doing here?"

"Oh my dear sweet Chloe," Scourge said as he was walking inside "Today is your lucky day."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "How is it my lucky day?"

"Because today all of your dreams come true," Scourge responded.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"Picture this," Scourge replied as he put his elbows in her paints "A nice cabin in the woods, my latest kill roasting in the fireplace, and my little wife giving me a backrub. While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. About six, maybe seven."

"Dogs?" Chloe asked.

"No Chloe," Scourge said "Boys like me." **(Author's note: What happens if you get girls instead?) **

He took his elbows off of the paints and walked towards Chloe. She backed away.

"Do you know who the lucky girl is?" Scourge asked.

"I'm guessing one of your fangirls," Chloe responded.

"It's you Chloe," Scourge said.

Chloe felt sick. She would rather jump off a cliff than to marry someone like Scourge.

But she had a plan.

"Scourge," she said sweetly, yet sarcastically "I don't know what to say."

Chloe went over to the door and leaned against it. Scourge went closer to Chloe, his hands on each side of her.

"Will you marry me?" Scourge said, leaning in to kiss her.

"That's rather nice of you Scourge," Chloe said "But I'm not interested at the moment."

Chloe's hand was on the doorknob. She opened the door, went behind Scourge, and pushed him into the mud.

Twit walked up to Scourge as he risen from the mud.

"How did it go?" Twit asked.

Scourge got out of the mud and grabbed Twit by the neck. The grip was choking him.

"No matter how many times I attempt this," Scourge said "She will be mine."

He then dropped Twit into the mud. Twit got out of the mud to breathe and rub his neck.

"That guy really needs to control his anger better," Twit said to himself.

"Everyone," Scourge said to the wedding party "The wedding is off until further notice."

The three Amys who had been crying started to grin.

"Oh!" the first Amy said "This could be my chance!"

Scourge walked away to wash up. At that moment, Chloe looked outside.

"Is he gone?" Chloe said as she walked out of the cottage.

She picked up a bucket full of animal feed and was going to feed the animals.

"The guy asked me to marry him," Chloe said to the animals "Me! The wife of that brainless boob!"

She began to sing as she fed the animals.

_Madame Scourge! Can't you just see it?_

_Madame Scourge! His little wife_

_No sir! Not me! I guarantee it_

_I want much more than this provincial life._

She ran into the field, where the sunset was glowing among the mountains, trees, and river. She laid in the grass.

_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere._

_I want it more than I can tell._

_And for once it might be grand_

_To have someone understand_

_I want so much more than they've got planned._

Chloe heard the sound of a horse coming her way. She looked up from her daydream and saw Phillipe coming to her. She saw that her brother Marco wasn't with the horse.

"Phillipe!" Chloe said running to the horse "What are you doing here? Where's Marco? You have to help me find him."

Chloe ran inside to get her cloak. She put on her cloak and went back to the horse. She got on the horse and rode off.

It felt like hours as Chloe rode on Phillipe. The horse was picking up Marco's scent. They found themselves in front of the castle. There was fog around the woods and the castle.

"What is this place?" Chloe wondered.

The horse began to panic.

"Phillipe," she said "Calm down. Steady."

She got off of the horse and opened the gate.

"Marco." Chloe said.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Knuckles were standing on a table. Sonic was pacing back and forth. Knuckles just folded his arms.

"You just had to invite him to stay, didn't you?" Sonic said "Anyone who is willing to invite a stranger like that while our master is in this condition is mentally insane."

"I felt bad for the guy and I let him crash here, so what?" Knuckles said.

_Geez, _Knuckles thought _After many years of your nagging is getting on my last nerves._

Chloe opened the castle door.

"Hello?" she called out "Is anyone here?"

She went up the staircase and through the hallway.

"Hello? Marco?"

Cream and her mother was in the kitchen.

"Mama," she said "Guess what? There's a girl in the castle."

"Cream," her mother said "How many times do I have to tell you not to make up nonsense like that?"

"But I did see a girl, Mama," Cream said.

"Not another word." Cream's mom responded.

A feather duster **(Rogue) **came into the room.

"Hey," the feather duster said "There's a girl in the castle."

"You see?" Cream said "I told you."

"Are you serious?" Cream's mom asked.

Rogue nodded.

"How stupid can you be to upset the master that way?" Sonic said.

"Marco?" a female voice said.

The voice wasn't something neither Sonic or Knuckles was familiar with. They turned and saw Chloe walking down the hallway.

"Oh my!" Sonic said.

The candelabra and the clock jumped off of the table. They peeked behind the wall and saw Chloe.

"It's a girl," Sonic said.

"No crap, Sherlock," Knuckles said "But she can help us break the spell. I can no longer be a stupid candelabra."

Knuckles hopped towards Chloe, hoping not to be seen. Sonic followed him.

Chloe was still anxious to find her brother.

"Marco?" she called out.

She heard the door behind her creak. _That wasn't open before_, Chloe thought.

Sonic and Knuckles hid behind the door. Chloe entered through the door.

"Hello?" Chloe called out "Is someone here?"

She saw a stone staircase. Chloe was hesitant at first, but she went up the stairs. _Whoever opened the door, _Chloe thought, _is no longer there._

"Is anyone here?"

"Chloe!" Marco called out.

Chloe saw her brother trapped behind a door with three iron bars on the bottom of it. She ran to him at once.

Marco slipped his hand through the bars and Chloe took it.

"Oh Chloe," Marco said "How did you find me?"

Her brother began to cough violently.

"I have to get you out of here," Chloe said.

"Chloe," Marco said "As my only sister, I want you to leave this place."

"Not without you," Chloe said "Now who did this?"

Chloe felt a large hand on her shoulder, pulling her away from Marco's hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" the Beast ordered.

"Run, Chloe!" Marco said.

The only amount of light in the room was from the ceiling as the moon was shining through it. But Chloe couldn't make out on who spoke.

"Who's there?" Chloe asked "Who are you?"

"The master of this castle," the Beast growled.

"I've come for my brother," Chloe said "He could die in here."

"He is my prisoner because not only has he trespassed my property, but has stolen one of my roses," the Beast said.

"Chloe," Marco said through coughs "I tried _(cough)_ to get our _(cough)_ money, but _(cough, cough)_ taxes over the _(cough) _years took it and I _(cough cough) _only took the rose from the _(cough) _garden to keep my promise _(cough) _to you."

"You did it because of me?" Chloe asked.

"I did it because I love you." Marco said.

"Please free my brother," she begged the Beast.

Chloe then thought of something.

"Wait!" Chloe said "Take me instead."

"You would…take his place?" the Beast said.

"Chloe no!" Marco said "You don't know what you're doing!"

"If I did, would you let him go?" Chloe asked.

"Yes," the Beast answered "But you must stay in this castle until the day you die."

Chloe was curious about what the person she was talking to looked like.

"Come into the light." Chloe said.

The Beast walked toward the only bit of light in the room. Chloe was shocked at what she saw. In front of her was a large beast with black fur and streaks of red on his head. His hands had sharp claws at the tips.

Chloe was frightened of the Beast. But she had to think of her brother's health.

"I'll accept your deal," Chloe said.

"DONE!" the Beast said.

Chloe fell to the ground, covering her face with her hands. The Beast was unlocking the room her brother was kept in. Marco ran to Chloe, trying to comfort her.

"Chloe," Marco said, hoping she would change her mind "You're still a young woman and no one should be…"

Before he could finish, the Beast grabbed Marco and dragged him into the courtyard.

"Wait!" Chloe said.

As the Beast was taking Marco out to the courtyard, he said "She is none of your concern."

The Beast put Marco into an enchanted carriage and told it to take him to the village.

As Chloe witnessed her brother leaving the castle, she started to cry. The Beast was walking back upstairs to where Chloe was at.

"Uh master," Knuckles said, peeking behind the door "Since the girl is going to be with us for a while, maybe she can sleep somewhere that's, you know, better."

The Beast growled at him and walked away.

"Okay, maybe not." Knuckles said.

The Beast saw Chloe crying beside the window. She looked at the Beast with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You didn't let me say good-bye to him," Chloe said "I'll never see him again. He is the only family member I have left."

The Beast felt a sudden feeling of guilt at what she said.

"I'll show you to your room," he said.

"My room?"

"Do you want to stay in the tower?!" the Beast growled.

"No," Chloe replied.

"Then follow me." the Beast ordered.

**Hey guys. Don't forget to review. No flames please!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys. I want to let you know I will NOT be updating for a while due to stress. You see, I used to be friends to this girl who used to be on and she did something terrible to me to the point that I went into an epileptic seizure. **

**And now every time I go on this website, I think of her and it causes me to go into a panic attack. **

**Because of this, plus I want to focus on my career, I will not be putting new stories or chapters on this website until further notice.**

**I'm sorry.**


End file.
